Slippy Toad
Slippy Toad is a Minor character in Sonic For Hire, (S)he is from the Star Fox team along with Fox McCloud, Falco & Peppy Hare, (S)he first appeared in Sonic For Hire: Star Fox. (S)he is shown to be pretty stupid and oblivious on some occasions. Sonic refers to him as "Retarded Frog", in her debut episode, Sonic & Tails encounter Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad, who tell them that they are aboard the Great Fox. Peppy also says that Fox McCloud has stepped out, and mention that they need the twosome's help. Tails, being another fox, immediately puts himself in charge, demanding that he receive a red sports car and "shitty music". Surprisingly, Peppy lets Sonic be in charge rather than the "gay fox". Sonic admits that he likes the rabbit's style and asks what the mission is. Peppy states that Sonic must defeat Andross: the mortal enemy of the Star Fox crew. When Sonic asks what his deal is, Peppy says that Andross is a "giant, evil space head", something Sonic notes as he punches Tails again. Sonic accepts and tells Tails to stay with "Space Rabbit and the Retarded Frog" before punching him again and walking off. Tails asks if either of the two have heard of or played Cash Explosion. ''Slippy mentions doing a barrel roll, while Peppy reprimands him for stealing his line, informing Tails that the frog is not right in the head. Later after the defeat of Andross, Slippy calling Sonic, telling him to do a barrel roll, and Sonic telling the frog to punch Tails in the face for him. Slippy hangs up, the sound of a punch landing and Tails yelling in pain accompanying it. Slippy is mentioned in the next episode "Aliens", She left the ship to get some food, though Tails theorizes that he is never coming back since it took three hours for him to put his space shoes on, when Sonic & Tails interact with General Pepper, Sonic asks "Space Dog" if there is any food aboard, stating that Slippy had left to get some. Pepper confirms that Slippy will not be coming back after hearing this, reasoning that the two shouldn't have let him leave. In "Destroy Venom", Sonic and the gang are flying through space, each in individual color-coded Arwings, Sonic asks Peppy, who are preoccupied with Slippy being in his swimming outfit in space, Later as Sonic wants to skip the mission & eat 200 tacos, Everyone agreed, Slippy just say's "I'm a frog!", Everyone ships (Except For ''Tails and Frank's ships) leave. In "Falco", When Everyone soon discovers that Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi have finally returned to the Great Fox after 11 episodes, and accuse them of trashing the place, After Fox leaves, Falco tells the guys to leave, and Sonic follows with retorts with the classic "Or what?" response. Falco then takes out his blaster and shoots Slippy Toad in the foot, disintegrating it along with half of his leg. Peppy Hare asks if he is OK, though Slippy says that he's in the mood for hot dogs. Falco admits that his misfire wasn't the best example, but implies the group got the idea, with Sonic questioning Falco by asking if "Space Frog" is on their team. Slippy, Peppy & General Pepper make cameos in the season 7 finale, "The Creator". Slippy & Peppy in the Great Fox make small cameos in season 8, Hedgehog For Hire episode "New Blood". In "Back Together", Slippy, Peppy & General Pepper on his screen reappear, Peppy & Slippy join Sonic & Tails on a journey to defeat Doctor Eggman & Eggette from destroying the world, Later when the gang riding in Sophia, apparently having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo. Upon realization of this, Tails is creeped out by the fact that said dildo apparently drove them there. In "Bad Idea", Sonic and co. are discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, Link having struggles with his understudy Derrique, Slippy forgetting to breathe, and Thunderhead expecting a bus, Tails informs everybody that sneaking in should be easy since Sophia has stealth mode (Placing a fedora and Groucho Marx glasses on the lion head and driving up the wall while blasting the phrase "Look Away" through a speaker). Eggman, still aware of their every move, spots them. Sonic cues Slippy to get them, but she shoots herself in the head. Sonic explains that she was supposed to take off her mask, revealing a Ninja Turtle, and do some "cool karate shit". Category:Season 5 Category:Characters